In the computer assembly process, there are many types of problems unavoidable, such as assembly faults, incompatibilities of mainboards and interface cards, and wiring faults. These problems may cause boot startup malfunctions for a computer system.
Conventional diagnostic approach in assembling a computer system is by means of an external maintenance card inserted in a socket of a mainboard. A display unit attached on the mainboard is to indicate meaningful numbers or light bubble numbers based on the received diagnosing results. Problems are being found and solved by interpreting these numbers according to their definitions in the maintenance manual.
Because it requires extra and expensive cost for a client to buy an external maintenance card, the client of a computer system usually doesn't purchase the external maintenance card. As a result, an external maintenance card is only limitedly used by specific persons, such as maintenance technicians. In the mean time, it wastes time and money for a client to request diagnosing a computer system when the computer system is out of order.
For these and other reasons, it may be desirable to have clients diagnose computer systems when they assemble computer systems by themselves. Once an error is found, it may be desirable to have clients debug the error using a cheaper and more convenient diagnostic system. Therefore, the present invention provides an on-board voice diagnostic system.